


Mahwah Iced Tea

by PattRose



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, cocktail ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stops by John’s place one night with some new drink ingredients in a bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahwah Iced Tea

Mahwah Iced Tea  
By PattRose  
Summary: Sam stops by John’s place one night with some new drink ingredients in a bag. 

John was getting ready for bed when he heard a soft knock at the door. He opened up the door to find Sam standing there with bags and pillow in hand.

“What’s up?” John asked.

“My place was painted and I can’t stand the smell. So, I came to stay over at my friend’s house and I’ll sleep on the sofa. I brought all the makings for a new drink, John.”

“Come on in and tell me all about the new drink.”

Sam set her pillow down on the sofa, walked into the kitchen, setting down her bags on the counter. She pulled out the ingredients and set them up for the drink of the evening. “This drink is called Mahwah Iced Tea. I brewed some tea before coming, so it is fresh and tasty.”

“An iced tea drink doesn’t sound all that appealing, Sam.”

“You just wait and see, John. It’s going to make us both sleep like babies.”

Sam put a shot of Jim Beam whiskey and a shot of Southern Comfort whiskey into a highball glass filled it with ice and then poured in the fresh brewed tea. She stirred it and handed one to John.

“Cheers, my friend,” Sam said.

“Cheers, Sam.” John took a drink and said, “Now, why are you really here?”

“I was also lonely, John. Do you ever just get lonely? I’m not talking about finding someone for sex, lonely. I mean, just talk to a person like they are your friend, lonely.”

“A lot of times, I’m lonely. That’s one of the reasons I got Bear for Harold. In this line of work, we’re isolated and get lonely from time to time.”

“I think we should have another drink before we’re too tired to keep our eyes open.”

“Good idea, Sam. And thank you.”

“You’re most welcome, John. I’m very glad that we’re friends.”

“The best of friends, Sam.” John smiled all the way into his bedroom, carrying his drink. 

The end


End file.
